A Day in June/Two
J U N E Right after June leaves Tess's house... I don't know why I suddenly feel so nervous. It's not as though I've never lied to Day before. When we were...together, I would lie to him if I had to. Though I hadn't done so in awhile. For the moment, I stand outside Tess's house, unable to move forward. I want to go back in and tell Day the story of what happened, but I don't want to hurt him. The knowledge of what I had done will only hurt him again, and I don't want to do that. Yet...how can I explain to him the story of what happened two years ago? There's voices inside, almost as if Day is leaving the house. I quickly walk forward and turn the corner, just as Day opens the door and exits the house with Eden. "I'll see you tomorrow, cousin," he tells Tess, "Though it'll have to be later in the afternoon since Eden needs to get his interview done tomorrow." Tess nods, "Alright, I'll see you then!" The two embrace quickly and Eden smiles at Tess before leaving. They walk the other way-thankfully-and I call Tess. "June?" I hear her quiet voice over the line, "Why are you calling now?" I hesitated, then say, "Um, tomorrow, can you tell Day what happened? I don't want to-" Tess interrupts me, "No, June, I can't. Day needs to hear it from you. Eden tells me that he's filled Day in on the parts where it wasn't as painful, or at least, the parts he knew of your story with Day, but he needs you to tell him." "Why me?" Tess takes a few seconds (three seconds) to answer. "June...it won't be right if I tell him tomorrow. It will give him more of a reason to hurt because you didn't want to tell him." I gulp and close my eyes. I count off five seconds before I tell Tess, "What if he hates me after I tell him? I don't want to risk it." Tess just says simply, "He will hate you more if you let me spill the news to him." I nod, and reply, "Alright, I'll tell him...tomorrow." ~ Tomorrow comes too soon. I am sitting on my couch, fiddling with a picture of me, Metias, and Ollie together. I looked so young back then, and of course, Metias was still alive. Memories of my young days came back to me, but before I could sink into them, my mike buzzed with static from an incoming call. I accept the call and expect Tess's voice to come in. Instead, Day says tentatively, "Hey, I'm going to drop by your apartment, okay? Tess tells me you have something to...discuss with me." I froze. "Oh um, sure," I manage to say, "Is Eden coming with you?" I hope that his brother would stay home or with Tess. "Nah, he's staying over with Tess." I sigh in relief and then told him, "Alright, come over. I'll make a treat or something." Ten minutes and thirty-six seconds later, Day rings the doorbell to my apartment. I stumble, trying to get up and end up knocking over a stack of papers. "Coming!" I call hoarsely, moving towards the door. I open it up and Day blinks. His hands are stuffed casually in his pockets and he looks carefree, like he used to. I study his appearance. He looks a lot like he used to, and he acts like he used to too. I notice how sometimes, he still moved with the speed and agility he had when we were teenagers. I look up to see him watching me. I blush and beckon for him to enter. "I have cookies on the main table in the living room if you want some." "Thank you." We sit, across the table from one another. To my disappointment, he doesn't seem to crave the need to sit by me anymore. I wonder when he'll possess that need again. Probably never, not after today. "What did you want to tell me?" He asks, leaning forward to grasp a small cookie. "Oh um, it's about our past," I confess, "I wanted to...share it with you." He is silent after this, and I'm afraid that he already remembers most of it. "Go on," he looks at me expectantly. Here I go... "It started when I thought you murdered my brother," I begin. Day stiffens at this, but I continue. "You were the notorious criminal that the Republic wanted to capture, and I was a prized prodigy. My first mission after my brother was killed was to track you down..." Then I tell him everything. Day's a good listener; he doesn't interrupt once as I talk. He waits patiently, though his eyes are watching me. When I finish, I sit back and begin to cry. I don't know what to expect. Day is sitting across from me, his hands still. His blue eyes are unsettling bright and he stands slowly. "Thank you for telling me this, June." I can't find my voice. Day hesitates, and then salutes quietly to me before walking out of my apartment. I don't know what he's thinking, but his lack of emotion bothers me. ~ The next day I don't hear from him. Or the next. His silence drags on for a week, and I'm starting to lose hope that I'll be able to talk to him again. Static buzzes in my ear and I accept it, my heart in my throat. Was it Day? "June..." Anden's voice drops a stone in my stomach, "Can you come to Denver for...awhile? There's something important I must discuss." Important? Peace has been here for ten years and now there's something important? What could it possibly be? "Um, sure," I reply awkwardly. "Excellent," Anden sounds pleased, "There's a private jet waiting for you at Drake's landing area. It'll be quick, so you don't need to worry much." "I'll be there." I grab a few items and head out the door. Day or not, I had to go to the capitol now. Just as I yank open the front door, I crash into Day. I stumble and fall forward, but Day catches me in his arms. "In a rush?" His voice is low and teasing, just like it used to be. This brings a flare to my cheeks and I try to steady my breathing. "The Elector called me to Denver," I reply evenly, "I must go." Day surveys me and I try to meet his gaze evenly. There's something off. (He won't meet my gaze, he keeps shifting from foot to foot, as if he's nervous. There's something he must want to discuss but he isn't saying anything.) Instead, Day nods, "Oh, alright then. I'll see you...?" "I don't know," I say, slightly disappointed by his lack of response, "Hopefully I'll be back soon." He scoots aside and I close the door behind me before striding away. I can feel his gaze watching me as I retreat, and I think about how much I would give to have Day by my side. ~ The jet touches down in Denver in a few hours. I jolt awake and get up slowly. When I exit the jet, Anden himself is waiting for me. "June," he smiles, "A pleasure to meet you again." "Greetings, Elector," I bow my head, "It's nice to see you too." "Walk with me." He loops his arm through mine and we stroll towards Colburn Hall. I'm aware of the heat that must be rising towards my cheeks and I think Anden knows it too. When we enter the Hall in privacy, Anden tilts my head up and brings his mouth to mine. I'm so surprised by the gentleless of this kiss that I pull away quickly. Anden watches me closely. I don't see any hurt in his eyes, as if we were still dating. "Sorry," I let out my breath, "I'm just not used to..." He shook his head, "I apologize myself. I couldn't help it when I finally got you alone. It's been...lonely without you. Mariana is an excellent Princeps, but I prefer you." I gulp, "I have a good place in LA." Anden smiles sadly, "Yes, but I still think you would have been the best for Princeps." I shake my head, "Sorry." He is silent. His eyes trail after mine as I look away uncomfortably. I'm aware of the love I feel for Day and how I wish he were here instead. Immediately, Anden reads my expression and backs away. "I wanted to discuss Day with you." "Why him?" "He needs a job now that he lives in LA doesn't he? Eden will have one in Batalla Hall no doubt, but what about Day?" "What about him?" I argue pointlessly, "I'm a standby Commander, and he could be my captain or-" "You still care about him." I close my mouth with a snap. Anden blinks at my sudden response. "How is Day and his brother by the way? Are they settling well in LA?" "Yes," I say thoughtfully, "Though Day is...still recovering." "From his memory loss," Anden nods, "I hear that he's remembered a lot throughout these ten years, but he hasn't recovered his memory of you." "I told him seven days and thirteen hours ago." Anden cocks his head, "How did he react to it?" I furrow my brow, "He didn't reply until yesterday afternoon, right before I prepared to leave. He didn't say anything though when I told him where I was headed." "Well, I brought you here because I wanted to tell you there's an opening in the Senate. It's only for a couple of months, until the other Senator comes back." Anden watches me carefully as he announces this. I'm surprised, but I found myself considering. "Can I have the night to think about it?" Anden nods and turns to leave, "Of course." He strides away, waving his hand to a group of soldiers who would lead me to my temporary apartment. "Please think about it, June." ~ Throughout the entire night, I ponder over this opportunity. I think about Day's words ten years ago when he had told me we would never get together. His words had then spurred me to accept the position of Princeps-Elect. Now, I try not to think about Day and the life I may have with him. Surely these few months away won't matter; Day hadn't talked to me in a week since my confession. Reaching my decision, I first call Tess. I don't know why I don't just call Day and let him know, but as my call goes through, Tess's familiar voice sounds in my ear. "June? Why are you calling so late at night?" "Um Tess," I start, "Can you inform Day that I won't be coming back to LA for a few months? There's an opening in the Senate until the Senator comes back, and the Elector requested that I fill the position." Tess hesitates, "Alright, but why don't you tell Day yourself?" Why didn't I just call Day? "I had to tell you too," I say, "I don't want to disturb Day so late at night anyways. He and his brother must be exhausted from a long day at Batalla Hall for Eden's interview. Can you pass on the message tomorrow for me?" Tess laughs and says, "Sure, June, but Day was up earlier asking if you were around or when he should try to call you. Why don't you just try now and tell him?" I bite my lip. I don't know how to approach Day now that he knows what happened between us. "Please just pass the message, Tess," I say softly, "I must go anyways." I can't tell if Tess heard the anxiety in my response, or that she really believed I had to go at this hour. "Alright, I will," she tells me, "See you in a few months." "See you." After the call with Tess, I call Anden to inform him of my decision. "June?" His voice is soft, and it brings back memories of the years I spend as Anden's boyfriend. "Did you decide...?" "Yes," I exhale slowly, "I accept your offer."